kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Kinu
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 梅雨の季節、雨の日多いよね～。あ、退屈だからしりとりでもしよっか！　てーとく…　んー…　駆逐艦！あ、終わりじゃん！？ |RainySeason2015_EN = It's rainy season. Seems like almost everyday is raining~. Ah, let's play Shiritori to kill our time! Let's see, Teitoku(Admiral), Ku... Kuchikukan(Destroyer)... Ah, It's over! |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = In a Japanese word game of Shiritori, words that end with "ん" cannot be continued as there are no Japanese nouns that starts with "ん", the player that played the word would be the loser. |EarlySummer2015 = あっついな。もう夏か。しょっか。ミーンミーンミーン。うん？あっ、駄目？ |EarlySummer2015_EN = So hot.... So it's already summer.... Summaht. (buzzing cicada sounds) Huh? That's no good? |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = ミーン (mi-n) is basically the buzzing sound of cicada during summer. しょっか is intended to be a pun with 初夏 meaning 'Early Summer' |MidSummer2015 = 夏はやっぱりお祭りだよね。鎮守府夏祭り。早く仕事終わらせて、準備しよ！ |MidSummer2015_EN = Summer is definitely all about festivals, right? A naval base summer festival. Let's get this work done quick and start preparing! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 人によっていろんな秋があるよね。提督の秋は？鬼怒はね、人を楽しませるネタをたぁ～くさん仕込ませる秋かなぁ。あ、何、その顔。 |Fall2015_EN = Autumn is different for everyone, isn't it? What about you, admiral? I suppose for me autumn is a time when I put extra effort into making people laugh! Hey, what's with that face? |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = えー、ここで一句。「クリスマス、提督と一緒に、暮らします」なんちゃって！あははは！えへへ！え…へ…へ…　面白く…ない？ない？！ |Christmas2015_EN = Uh, here's a haiku. "Spending time alone, together with Admiral, in the night of Yule"* Just kidding! Ahahaha! Ehehehe! Eh, heh, heh... It wasn't funny? It wasn't!? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = Tried to haiku it while keeping the meaning as close as possible. Yule is technically 2 sounds but eh. The haiku is also a play on words, which is Christmas (Kurisumasu) and to stay (Kurashimasu). |EndofYear2015 = 今年も色々あったよね。今年も提督も良かったよ。来年も良い提督でいてね。 |EndofYear2015_EN = So much thing happened this year. You're good this year, Admiral. Hope next year you'll be a good Admiral as well. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 明けましておめでとうございます！提督！新年早々、マジパナイ！ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year! Admiral! Let's promptly start the New Year in serious panai! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = う゛お゛ーっ!?なんなの！？何でみんな鬼怒に豆投げんのよ!?あ痛っ！いたたたたたたっ！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Gwaaaargh!! Why? Why is everybody throwing beans at me!? Ow! Owowowow! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = Kinu (鬼怒) while being the name of the river Kinu/Kinugawa, also literally means "angry demon". A repeatedly used joke specifically on Kinu. |Valentine2016 = このトリュフ作ったんだ！提督、食べて！えっへへへへ、どう、辛い？甘い？ひとつだけ甘い、ロシアンチョコ仕様なのだ！ |Valentine2016_EN = I made this truffle! Admiral, eat some! Ehehehehe, how is it? Spicy? Sweet? It's one of a kind sweet Russian Chocolate "game"! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = Basically Russian Roulette, except with chocolates. |WhiteDay2016 = 提督、このクッキーくれるの？ワーイ、ありが…ううう、辛いよこれ。え？チョコのお返し？くっそー、まじパナイ！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, is this cookie for me? Yaay, thank y- Uuuh, it's spicy. Eh? It's payback for the chocolate? Dammit, this sucks! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = Kinu gave the Admiral a Russian roulette-styled chocolate for Valentine's. |Spring2016 = んにゃぁぁぁ　何！？何このパナイ風！春一番ってやつ！？あぁ～、もう春なんだね～ |Spring2016_EN = Nyaaa— What!? What's with this panai wind!? A thing called the first storm of spring, you said!? Aah~ so it's already spring, hmm~? |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = ふぅーいぃーやったは〜は！三周年！鬼怒はね鬼怒はねほんとに嬉しいよ！艦隊と提督に乾杯万歳！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = III~YAA~HOO-HO-HOO~!! Third Anniversary! You know? You know!? I am so happy! Cheers to our fleet and admiral! Banzai! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = Banzai = Ten thousand years. |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨の季節、雨の日多いよね～。あ、退屈だからしりとりでもしよっか！　てーとく…　んー…　駆逐艦！あ、終わりじゃん！？ |RainySeason2016_EN = It's rainy season. Seems like almost everyday is raining~. Ah, let's play Shiritori to kill our time! Let's see, Teitoku(Admiral), Ku... Kuchikukan(Destroyer)... Ah, It's over! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance Personality * A silly girl, a prankster especially towards the admiral (Refer to her Valentines Day 2016 line), and a joker who just wants to make others laugh. Notes *When remodeled to Kai Ni, Kinu can equip Daihatsu Landing Craft (all variants) and Special Type 2 Amphibious Tanks. However, she is unable to carry Kouhyouteki mini-subs, making her unable to perform opening torpedo attacks unlike her sister ships Abukuma & Yura. *Kinu also gains a passive 5% bonus to expedition incomes, identical to the effect provided by Daihatsu Landing Craft. This innate bonus stacks with any Daihatsu Landing Craft equipped on Kinu, up to the 20% maximum resource gain cap on expeditions. *Kinu's passive bonus is not counted in the Daihatsu ★upgrade bonus averaging calculations, therefore enabling higher bonuses to be reached. For instance, 3 ★max Daihatsus and one unimproved Daihatsu gives 20% + 1.5% bonus, while Kinu Kai Ni and 3 ★max Daihatsus gives 20% + 2.0% bonus. *Kinu Kai Ni is capable of performing two special types of Anti-Air Cut-In forms **The setup required is: High-Angle mount (excluding Built-in HA mounts) , plus Concentrated AA Gun (any) ***This is assigned the API value of 19. 5 shotdown. **The second setup is: Concentrated AA Gun (any) . ***This has an API value of 20. 3 shotdown. **Both AACIs will overwrite all other AACIs in the game, including the stronger Akizuki and Maya AACIs, and are not recommended to be used in combination with them. Trivia *Sunk 26 October 1944 bombed by USN aircraft SW of Masbate, Sibuyan Sea 11°45′N 123°11′E *Her wreckage was explored by USN divers in 1945. Uranami's wreckage rests nearby. * Though the origin of her name is a proper noun of river, 鬼怒 literally means "Ogre's Rage", and this accounts for her unique pose and character. Category:Nagara Class Category:Light Cruisers